


Working it out

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Sanscest - Freeform, Short One Shot, like really short, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: relationships aren't exactly easy





	Working it out

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one night thats really my only excuse to why its so short

It was hard to believe that a destroyer of worlds and a parasite could be in a relationship.

Let alone a healthy one.

But it happened,Fresh and Error ended up being together—Though it was really believe that they were,nothing really changed other than the fact that Fresh confessed first and the other felt the same way.

They still did their usual banter like they never were dating,Error would insult him while Fresh just made some witty one liners that annoyed the glitch further and that what it had been for the longest time,no matter how harsh the glitch’s words were,the parasite simply shrugged them off like it never bothered him.

Until one day it did.

He wasn’t sure what drove him to reach his limit,perhaps Fresh just had a really bad day or finally Error’s harsh words were finally weighting on the other but one snide harsh comment from the glitch was enough to make the parasite snap at him before stomping his way to a portal to leave the empty white place called home.

And that’s when Fresh ended up in Outertale,he simply sat where he had first confessed his feelings to the glitch.The parasite’s hoodie was up as he shulked into his knees,too much in a sour mood to enjoy the stars.

Fresh was angry—he hated feeling angry,his least favorite emotion to feel.He was angry at Error,he was angry At himself and he was especially angry at the universe that decide to pull this sick prank on him.

He could only let out a shaky breath as tears formed under his glasses,Fresh really wanted this to work out but it wasn’t,he wanted to love Error but maybe the glitch didn’t love him anymore.

Maybe he was stupid for thinking it would work out.

Fresh soon heard the sound of a portal opening behind him,followed by the sound of it shutting—he knew who it was but he did not move from his spot.

He heard the sound of slippers anxiously shuffle through the space grass before halting a few feet away,

“ **Fresh…?** ” Error’s deep voice called out,” **are you okay** ?”

A silent dead air tensed around the two,making Fresh sink further into his jacket until he quickly straighten up,still not facing Error.

“No,actually,I’m not okay” He retorted in a stern manner.

He could hear,Error awkwardly shuffle his slippers around,” **I didn’t know you felt that way** ”

Fresh let out a laugh,not a happy one by any means–it startled the glitch once the rainbow eyesore stood.

“It’s funny ta think that a parasite can feel emotions but a monster with a soul clearly  _ can’t _ ” He snapped at the glitch,his laughter turning more into a sob.

Fresh wiped a tear from his eye socket,from under his glasses,”I really thought this would work out,but it’s clear ta me that you really don’t love me”

“ **But I really do love you** ” Error replied,taking a small step forward.

Fresh whipped around to face the other,causing the glitch to tense up.

“You never act like ya care about me! All you do is  _ insult  _ and _ demean _ me!” Fresh yelled as he expressed his frustration with his hands.

That when the destroyer finally had it,” **WELL HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IF YOU** ** _ NEVER _ ** **TELL ME?!?** ”

Silence fell once again between the two lovers,Fresh lowered his body expression as he watched the other one’s expression shift to a more remorseful and saddened tone.

“ **If you’re never telling me that what I’m doing is hurting you,how can I know not to do that?** ” Error explain,his voice cracked through the amount of emotions he’s going through,” **how am I supposed to know that your hurting of you just fake a smile or run off somewhere?** ”

Fresh’s glasses darken as he glanced at the ground in shame,he was right,all Fresh seemly to be good at was shoving away his problems until they caved him on him.

“ **Fresh.** ” Error spoke,getting the attention of the parasite,” **I need to know what’s bothering you,I need to know if your really okay** ”

Error took a few steps forward,wanting to reach out and hold the other skeleton’s hands but his fear of touch made him hesitate and pull back.

Error glanced into Fresh’s eyes,his multi-colored eyes were filled with overwhelming emotions,something Fresh had not seen in a long time,“ **I know we’re both shit at relationships but if there’s one thing a know,it’s that communication is ** ** _important_ ** ”

Fresh felt incredibly moved by his lover's words,he tried to stop a few tears from building up but it was hard.

  
  


“ **I know I’m a mess to deal with but I wanna get better Fresh! I wanna improve so I can be a better boyfriend to you** ” Error explained,his tone very eager and determined.

“ **Please,talk to me** ” He begged,tears beginning to build up in his eyes.

  
  


Fresh paused before he let out a shaky breath,”Okay,let’s talk”

A single tear rolled down the glitch’s cheek,” **Thank you** ”

And so the two sat there under the night sky,talking about problems they had with each other and learning new ways to cope or improve certain flaws but one thing was certain in Fresh’s mind:

Regardless of how he acts,Error really did love Fresh.

  
  



End file.
